


A Perfect Fit

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Porn, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece originally written as a Kink_Bingo Fill "Shoe/Foot Fetish" square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

Cinderella was sitting on the bed. She was wearing only a white dress. It was old, somewhat worn looking. It was a sharp contrast from the bedding which was the finest linen. Her feet were bare. Her long blonde hair hung free.

She was waiting for her prince to come.

Fortunately he didn't keep her waiting long.

He was very much a prince in more than just name. Six feet tall, his hair short and dark. He had broad shoulders, was slim and she knew under his clothing his muscles were well defined.

Prince Charming was wearing a simple white shirt and black dress pants. In his hands he was carrying a familiar pair of silver shoes. They were beautiful and seemed to glitter when they caught the light in a certain way. He was holding them like they were the most precious objects in the world.

“My lady,” he said with a smile as he approached her.

“My prince,” she replied, making no attempt to hide her appreciative gaze.

“I was at the masked ball last night and I met the most beautiful, most wonderful woman. We danced. We talked. She was so pure and lovely. But when midnight came she fled. All I have are these shoes she left behind.”

“They are nice shoes. Very nice.” She flexed her feet, stretching them out on the carpet.

“I've been seeking the woman these shoes belong to.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Would you be willing to try them?”

“Of course, I'd be happy to.”

Charming bent to his knee. He took a hold of her left foot. He ran a finger slowly from her ankle to the tip of her big toe. He leaned in and starting with her smallest kissed her toes one by one. “Such beautiful feet,” he murmured. "Such perfect little toes."

Cinderella bit her bottom lip. She shifted on the bed.

He made his way back through the sequence, this time sucking on each toe.

Finally he slipped on the first shoe. “It fits,” he said, his voice reverent and still had that tone of wonder that he'd had the first time around.

“It does.”

“Then you Cinderella are the woman I have been seeking.”

“Better put the other one on, double check," she said, waggling her foot.

“Just what I was thinking.”

Charming leaned in again, sucking her big toe into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. Cinderella gasped and moaned. She slipped the strap of her dress off her shoulder, Charming looked up at her as she bared her left breast.

He shifted, licking and kissing her toes, watching her play with her nipple, relishing how turned on she was getting.

Finally he put on the other shoe, taking the same care as he did with the first one. It fit. It had been made just for her. He started kissing his way up her leg, both hands stroking the tops of her feet.

She flopped back and he positioned himself on top of her, between her legs. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. He kissed her nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he hiked up her dress. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Her pussy was glistening with arousal.

Cinderella gasped as he entered her.

“It fits perfectly,” Charming said.

Cinderella nodded. Like the shoes on her feet he was exactly right for her.


End file.
